Down the rabbit hole again
by Megakari13
Summary: Inuyasha held Kikyo to him. He was being overwhelmed by her scent, similar to Kagome's. He wanted to tell her how he felt, before they went up against Naraku for the final time.  For Iris Taishou
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha held Kikyo to him. He was being overwhelmed by her scent, similar to Kagome's. He wanted to tell her how he felt, before they went up against Naraku for the final time.

"Kikyo I—"

Before he could say any more than that, he felt horrible pain penetrating his upper stomach. It was the bite of the blade…the blade Kikyo herself had been concealing. Inuyasha stepped back, gasping in pain. The silver blade was sticking out of his torso. "Kikyo what are you doing?" He yelped

"It's simple Inuysha." Kikyo replied, her voice lined with malice. "You were going to say that in love with that Kagome girl, right?"

Inuyasha gulped. How had she known?

"You see, if I cannot have you then no one can." She growled. She pulled the knife upward, slashing through his ribs, lungs and heart. Inuyasha fell to the ground, dead.

Kagome came from the bushes, followed by Miroku and Sango. They had, somehow, convinced shippo to stay behind with Kirara. Kagome gasped. Miroku stopped dead in his tracks. Sango took out her sword. Hiraikotsu wouldn't do for this job, oh no. She wanted revenge with her own two hands. She would kill that woman for murdering Inuyasha, the closest thing she had to an older brother.

"YOU BITCH!" Kagome screamed, grabbing her bow and an arrow.

Kikyo didn't show any recognition of being called anything. She just stabbed Kagome through her heart and drove her to the ground next to Inuyasha.

Miroku drew a small hand-to-hand- combat dagger from his robes. That…that witchhad just killed Inuyasha and Kagome He and Sango would have their revenge!

Kikyo was not afraid of the infuriated duo running towards her furiously, one after the other. Instead , she calmly picked up the bow and Arrow Kgome had dropped her death and shot it at sango, the first two. The arrow pierced her chest and went to impale Miroku and seal them both to the tree. They weren't dead, unknown to Kikyo, but they were under a sealing spell similar to the one Inuyasha had been under.

She left her former lover with his dead girlfriend and sealed best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny shot up right, drenched in sweat. "It was that weird dream again with that boy with the white hair and dog ears." He murmured to himself, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his arm.

He kicked the tangled blankets off his feet and went downstairs for a glass of water.

_What could cause me to have these dreams? Could it have to do with me? Seeing the boy die almost hurts me too. Strange._ He thought grabbing his abdomen and gulped down the water.

"So what are we going to do in the ghost zone on a Saturday?" Tucker asked as he re-checked the equipment needed for the trip beyond the ghost portal.

"We're just going to patrol around, make sure everything is in order." Danny explained as he reached for the switch to turn the Ghost portal on.

"Uh, Danny that's the light switch." Sam corrected Danny as she switched the right switch on.

"What, oh sorry I just haven't been able to sleep well lately. I've been having these strange dreams and I can't go back to sleep after I wake from them." Danny apologized. Sam's eyes went wide open as she grabbed onto Danny's shoulders.

"Wait, in this dream was there this guy with white hair and a school girl?" She asked. She had been having the same dream too but she hadn't talked about it to anyone because she didn't think it was anything out of the ordinary.

Danny looked back at Sam and nodded. "Yeah, the guy gets murdered by a woman in weird clothes and she murdered the school girl too why?"

"I've had these dreams too; do you think it could mean anything?" Sam stated.

"Man, I feel kind of left out how come I haven't had these dreams?" Tucker asked sadly.

Sam and Danny shrugged, as Tucker lowered his head and sighed. "Any one coming?" Danny asked looking at the door to make sure no one was coming. Sam and Tucker shook their heads no and Danny instantly turned into his ghost self. His black hair turned silvery white, his eyes went from light blue to a bright green and his body was now able to do many ghostly abilities that allowed him to trap loose ghosts that escaped the ghost world and take them back. He was the law in the ghost world.

"Cool let's go." Tucker declared as he got on the Ghost Mobile. Sam peered into the ghost portal but instead of seeing the weird green aura of before she saw the place where her dreams had taken place.

"What the–" she tripped over her own feet and stumbled into the other world.

"Sam!" Danny and Tucker called out. Danny jumped in after her as the colors around his swirled like crazy. This wasn't the regular ghost zone.

"Uh, what the heck happened?" Sam groaned as she rubbed her head. Her eyes fluttered and adjusted to the bright atmosphere. She almost choked out of sheer shock. The sun was barely rising over the mountains and spread thin gold streaks of light throughout the green fields and the trees. It was almost like where her dream had taken place.

"Danny! Danny get up!" She shouted frantically shaking him next to her. Danny sat up sleepily and rubbed his face.

"Yes Paullina I will be your date." He murmured half awake. Sam slapped him behind the head and smirked crudely. "That'll wake you up." She hissed under her breath as he bolted up and looked around in bewilderment.

"W-we're in the same place as our dream!" He shouted running a hand through his hair.

"But where exactly is that?" Sam shrilled. Out in the horizon Danny caught a glimpse of smoke.

"That's what we're about to find out." Danny muttered tugging Sam along over to the smoke.

Kaede, Shippo, Kirara and the whole village stood around Inuyasha's and Kagome's grave mourning their death.

Shippo was crying the most, to have somebody like Kagome who was so close to being like his mother, taken away was most devastating; and Inuyasha, the older brother that he never had was killed too. _Who could have done this? Whoever it was is going to pay with their life! I'm done having everybody that I care of being taken away from me. I will avenge my friends' death!_ Shippo thought as the tears kept falling from his cheeks. He buried his head into Kirara's fur and sobbed some more.

"Lady Kaede, there's still no sign of the monk and the demon slayer." One of the villagers reported. Kaede looked somberly over to the villager.

"Go look again, they were with Kagome, and if we didn't find their bodies then that means they might be alive…hopefully." She whispered as the villager nodded somberly and he walked back to the forest. Kaede glanced up at the sky. _I have a bad feeling about who killed Kagome and Inuyasha. _She thought as the sun was sending its bright rays across the land.

"Danny wait up! You're running too fast! Besides, how do you know where you're going?" Sam asked as Danny pulled her along.

"What, are you kidding? We don't know where we're at and I think I may know where someone can help us." He replied as the village grew closer in view.

"Look over there! You see, c'mon let's go." Danny and Sam ran over to the village hoping to find some answers. "Right this–AHH!" They tripped over something making them fall forwards.

"Ow, what the hell?" Sam grumbled rubbing some mud off of her cheek. Danny sat up and saw a giant cat with two tails and flames on its legs. The cat roared in threat and paced towards them.

"Don't move, maybe it won't attack us." Sam whispered shakily over to a stiff Danny. He stared wide eyed at the cat's red eyes; it snarled its anger towards them, making Sam jump up.

"Kirara, stop it." A sniffling voice commanded. Sam and Danny exchanged glances and looked around. A little boy with a fox tail jumped off of the giant cat and rubbed his eye adorably. The huge cat suddenly turned into a tiny cat, losing the fearsome beast aspect from before.

"Sam, punch me now." Danny muttered bewildered but Sam was too intent on the little boy who seemed like he was crying.

"Who are you? You're both wearing strange clothes." The little boy asked sniffling slightly.

"Uh, why are you crying? Did we step on you?" Sam answered with a question. The little boy looked down as more tears fell and he cried softly. Sam felt sympathy for the little boy and cautiously walked over to him taking him in a hug.

"What's your name?" She asked as the boy clung on to her. "S–Shippo and the cat demon is Kirara." He sniffled.

_Shippo. Kirara, these names are so strange. _ Sam thought as she stroked Shippo's hair.

"Where are your parents?" Sam asked cautiously as Shippo looked up sadly his lip quivered as he began to cry louder. Sam freaked out and had no clue as to what to do.

"M–my parents are dead! And now Kagome and Inuyasha were murdered and Miroku and Sango aren't found and now I'm all alone!"

"What?" Sam shrieked, not knowing who all these weird people were. Suddenly this old woman in a robe walked up to them eyeing them suspiciously.

"Who are ye?" The woman asked. "I–I–I–" Danny didn't get past that before he passed out from all the confusion. The woman and Sam engaged in conversation and Sam found out that her name was Kaede and she was a priestess. Kaede led them into her hut, offering hospitality and some information about what was going on.

"To be honest I don't really understand anything." Sam muttered looking at Danny who was lying down in one end of the room, still asleep. Then she glanced down at Shippo who was on her lap sleeping as well.

"Who's Inuyame and Kagome or something like that?" she asked suddenly. Kaede looked sadly at the fire before her and sighed loudly.

"Aye, Inuyasha and Kagome were friends who were sadly murdered. Shippo must have told ye, am I right?" She sighed. Sam nodded as Shippo stirred in her embrace.

"They were really close to Shippo and he's afraid of being left alone again, that's all. Has he told ye about Miroku and Sango?"

"I think he mentioned them, I'm not sure." Sam said. Kaede nodded as she poked he fire with a stick.

"Right, well they're Shippo's friends too but we can't find them we think that they may be alive still." Kaede looked hesitant but she still managed to say it.

"Um, I know this is kind of late but…where are we?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Why you're in feudal Japan." Kaede answered calmly, sipping from her tea.

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, old woman who's name I have forgotten! I cannot be in Feudal Japan!" Sam freaked. Kaede looked at her with a nonchalant expression. After all, she has seen this kind of reaction before.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but it is true, you are here and not just by pure coincidence, I have a feeling that this was meant to be." Kaede proceeded.

"W–What the hell are you talking about?" Sam whisper shouted. Kaede simply smiled and looked past Sam; Danny was waking up.

"Yes Paullina I will go out with you." Danny mumbled half asleep. Sam set Shippo gingerly on the floor, walked over to Danny and slapped him on the head.

"Get up." She almost growled. Danny shot upright and looked around like mad. "Where am I? Where's Paullina? Oh, hi Sam good thing that you're here."

"Yeah, hi um I think you should listen to what she has to say." Sam muttered pointing back at Kaede.

Danny nodded half aware of what was going on as they walked back over to where Kaede was. She willingly explained everything to them and she got the same reaction from Danny that she did from Sam.

"It is true, you young ones must be here for a purpose." Kaede prompted.

"There's nothing special or 'fateful' about how we ended up here. I just tripped and fell in the portal, Danny jumped in to catch me but we both ended up here somehow" Sam exhaled. Kaede sighed.

"You have supernatural powers right?" She asked Danny _How does she know that? _He thought.

"Yeah…." He trailed off.

"Right, you want to know how I know that, I am a priestess. I can sense you're supernatural aura. And Sam…" Kaede trailed off, leaving Sam to answer that question on her own.

"I have nothing special about me so that doesn't explain how I'm here according to 'fate'." She replied as Shippo stirred in her hold.

"That can change in the spur of the moment; especially when Naraku is at the peak of his malevolent reign." Kaede proceeded.

"Who's Naraku?" Danny and Sam asked simultaneously. "He is an evil man who likes to toy with people's emotions and now he has more power because he obtained the whole Shikon jewel, a sacred item which is able to grant any one's deepest and darkest desires."

The futuristic duo sweat dropped. _This will be a long while before I can get both of these children to understand. _

~A few hours later ^-^~

"Great we lost the villagers _again_." Sam sighed tiredly. Kaede had sent them out to look for Miroku and Sango along with her and the villagers. She said that if they were still alive they could help both Danny and Sam in finding Naraku and finishing the job for Inuyasha and Kagome. Both Danny and Sam did not agree with this but Kaede and the rest of the villagers pushed them onward.

"You know I think that the little cat demon is pretty cute once she goes small." Danny mused, totally ignoring Sam's comment.

"Ugh." Sam groaned as she stepped over another rock. Kirara suddenly began to whine and she ran ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" The duo shouted, running after Kirara.

"Where are you!" Danny asked as they approached a deeper part of the woods. Somewhere in the distance Kirara meowed her position as they followed her. She stood by a tree looking up.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Kirara meowed once again still looking up. Sam followed her glance and saw something that looked like a hand sticking out. She gulped and walked around the tree to get a better look at what was there.

"Danny look at this." Sam encouraged.

"It looks like two humans, a boy and a girl."

"Yeah, and check it out, there's an arrow holding them up there. Do you think that they might be alive?" Sam mused.

"Well, there's a cat demon here that can turn big and vicious to cute and small whenever she pleases so, yeah they may be alive; it's worth a shot." Danny replied.

Danny reached up for the arrow and tried to pull it off but a shock emanated from it; Danny fell back on the floor with a confused expression.

"What was that?" He asked looking at his hand.

"I dunno, let me try." Sam said reaching up for the arrow.

"I wouldn't do that Sam it's–" But before he could finish his sentence the arrow came off and so did the male and female. Kirara ran up to the girl and licked her face gingerly.

"Uh…K–Kirara?" the girl asked groggily.

"Meow." Kirara reassured. The girl looked up at Sam who was holding the arrow in her hand and Danny who was up and ready to brace whatever strange event was going to happen now.

The girl stood up in a flash and charged towards them. Danny turned into his ghost form and grabbed Sam out of the way, so they were hovering over the girl.

"What's her problem?" He asked as the girl looked around. Beside her the boy was waking up too.

"Sango!" He yelled running towards her and embracing her. The supposed 'Sango' pushed him away blushing.

"Miroku stop it!" She shoved the boy, Miroku, away.

Danny landed on the ground behind them and set Sam down. Sango turned around and dropped her weapon.

"He…..he–" She stuttered.

"What about me?" Danny asked feeling offended. Miroku turned around and realized what he was talking about.

"Oh," Miroku sighed simply as Sango dropped to the floor out of exhaustion.

"What now?" Sam muttered. Kirara ran over to Sango and turned into the larger version of herself; she nudged Miroku as if to tell him to help Sango. He propped her on the feline and mounted on her to secure Sango.

"Wait!" Sam shouted before they took off to who knows where. Miroku got off of Kirara and walked over to her.

"What may you need fair maiden? I have never seen lips the color of yours. Indeed a rare beauty like you is welcome to my help." Miroku breathed flirtatiously.

Sam couldn't help but blush, Danny in the back looked away and pretended not to be pestered by the sudden compliment made by him to Sam.

"Uhm, could her name be really Sango and yours Miroku?" Sam asked still a little dazed.

"Yes it is who is this asking?" Miroku asked carefully. Sam smiled, grateful that they wouldn't have to be wandering around in the forest like idiots.

"Come with us then! It's really important!" Sam exclaimed pulling him along with Danny up front, and Sango and Kirara tailing around back.

"I see that neither you nor Sango have been killed." Kaede exhaled relieved at the sudden good news.

"I know who killed Inuyasha and Kagome Lady Kaede." Miroku said with a morbid hush. Danny and Sam were out on the village looking for food and Sango was still passed out but under good care.

"It was Kikyo." He replied after some silence. Kaede bowed her head and sighed.

"I was afraid so, I had the suspicion since the beginning." She answered. Miroku sighed as well and drank from the tea Kaede offered.

"Sango and I were about to stop her after she killed Kagome with her own arrow but she pinned us to a nearby tree, I'm guessing that she used the same spell she used on Inuyasha fifty years ago." Miroku proceeded.

"Who released you then? Only Kikyo or Kagome could have done so and both of them were not there when you awakened."

"No they were not but the nice young lady with the black lips and the boy with the strange supernatural aura were there." Miroku stated.

Kaede's eyes widened when he said that. "You mean to tell me that either Sam or Danny liberated ye?"

"It was the girl, Sam; I recall her having the cursed arrow in her hand. Do you think this might mean…" Miroku trailed off just as Danny, Sam and Shippo walked in.

"Hey we brought something that looks like food." Danny announced, noticing that Miroku and Kaede were staring at him like Sango had done earlier.

"Uhm, is there something on my face?" Danny muttered irritably.

"He…..has a….slight resemblance to–"

"Inuyasha?" Shippo interrupted Kaede.

"Well except for his irises' color. What exactly are you boy? Just a while ago ye had dark hair and blue eyes, not white hair and bright green eyes." Kaede mulled.

"You know when you said that I had a supernatural aura?"

"The task was completed." Kikyo reported. She stood in the dimmed room after she returned from the duty Naraku had sent her to do.

"Very well, I can tell you that I am pleased with this." A voice hissed from the darkness. Naraku emerged from it and walked over to Kikyo.

"I had a feeling you would." She smiled.

"Right, you've done well. I suppose you have the rest of the time to yourself." Naraku sighed ask they parted.

The night was incredibly still; regardless of the soon to be evil world Naraku would be creating with the Shikon Jewel. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Danny and Sam were sleeping over at Kaede's hut.

"Danny, are you up?" Sam whispered over to Danny.

"Hn? Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked softly. Sam propped her head up on her hand as Danny did the same.

"I don't know it's this, it's all so unreal yet we're coping." She yawned, no matter how sleepy she was she couldn't sleep.

"Well, I am half ghost remember? And we have fought off real freaky ghosts and stuff. I guess you're used to weird and strange." Danny answered.

"Maybe…I don't know. So what do you think of that Naraku dude?"

"He's horrible, to be honest, I'm kind of scared of encountering him." Danny admitted. For a long silence they stared at each other before Sam spoke up again.

"I don't think you should worry about anything. If you ever do encounter him you'll make it out alive."

They laughed a little before they lay back.


	4. Chapter 4

"And this plant you just press it to the mouth of the wound and the wound will heal much quicker." Kaede proceeded.

_This is so boring! How come the boys get to go out and have fun and I stay here learning about a million healing potions and plants?_ Sam thought as she moved along with Kaede.

"Um…no offense Kaede but why do I have to stay here and learn these things?" She finally asked fumbling with her fingers. Kaede stopped and looked back at Sam with a confused expression.

"Do you know why ye were able to take the arrow out of the tree where Miroku and Sango were tied to? Unharmed" She asked lowly as she sat down on a boulder.

"Uh, I guess that…" Sam trailed off not really having an answer to why the arrow didn't shock her like it did to Danny.

"I believe that you may have spiritual powers. I can feel a slight aura now. The arrow to the tree was cursed and only the girl who put it or Kagome could have done so." Kaede explained ecstatically.

"So you're saying that I am like you?"

"Not exactly, if you're like Kagome and the other girl you may be more powerful than I am."

"Well how could that be possible? I–I mean just yesterday you told me that I had no power at all!" Sam screeched.

"That was when you had barely arrived into this world and your body was more adapt into the other world you were in." Kaede tried once more. Sam stood there quietly. _So I have powers now? _

"Let us carry on, this plant–"

"Kaede, who is that girl you're always speaking of?" Sam cut her off. Kaede smiled humorlessly and sighed, "You mean the one who we're saying that tied Miroku and Sango to the tree?"

"Yeah her, you never say her name and you only say 'she' or 'her'."

"Her name is Kikyo. She is my elder sister who died fifty years ago. Kikyo was brought back to the world of the living by an ogre witch and since then she has been trying to avenge Inuyasha." Kaede confirmed plucking another healing plant from a nearby rock and placed it in the twine basket she had with her.

"So…she was the one who killed them?" Sam asked softly.

"Aye, my sister Kikyo killed both Kagome and Inuyasha…why don't we head back to the village? It's getting late." Kaede offered with a cheerless smile. Sam returned the smile although she knew that there was nothing happy about the situation.

"Do it again, just once more. I promise this is the last time." Miroku begged.

"Alright." Danny sighed, turning into his ghost form self.

"Wow! This is the third time he does that and I'm still mesmerized." Miroku fawned over Danny's transformation.

"He looks almost like Inuyasha." Shippo sighed. Danny exhaled and turned into his regular self, sitting on the ground.

"Who was this Inuyasha like anyway?" Danny asked growing tired of not knowing who he was.

"Inuyasha was a great man who used to fight by our side. Until he was brutally murdered," Miroku exhaled sadly.

"Oh, sorry about that…I thought…" Danny trailed off remorsefully.

"No problem, Kaede said that at least he and Kagome died together." Shippo said as he swallowed a sob. For a small boy he was pretty strong.

"What were they like?" Danny asked albeit he knew that Miroku and Shippo might break down.

"Well–"

"She was the nicest and most caring girl I have ever met." Sango cut Miroku off, surprising the men.

"Sango." Miroku breathed.

"Kagome was a kind hearted girl who would always be there for you. She always tried her best and fought with us even though she hated it. Inuyasha was a block head, true, but still he had his soft spots and he was like my older brother. He was that to all of us. It was really good that he and Kagome at the very least died together." Sango finished with tears brimming in her eyes but she still smiled.

Suddenly a tall figure stood before them, unrecognizable in the cloud of dust that engulfed it but his voice was not.

"Is what I've heard true?"

"Sesshomaru?" Shippo squeaked.

"Who are you?" Danny asked standing up on a flash. But Sesshomaru didn't do as much as look at him in the eye before turning to Miroku.

"Where is Inuyasha?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well if you must know, he isn't here." Miroku answered nonchalantly stepping forward.

Sesshomaru, taken back by his response, asked the same question again.

"Didn't you hear Sesshomaru? He isn't here." Sango growled.

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru that way? You will pay by the wrath of my lord!" A small reptile looking man rambled waving a staff with the head of a young woman and the head of an elderly man. A young girl in a kimono trailed behind him with a happy gleam in her eyes as she went and stood next to Sesshomaru.

"That won't be necessary Jaken. What happened to the half breed?" Sesshomaru asked yet again with no sign of emotions on his face.

"He's not here because he was murdered, who are you?" Danny blurted growing tired of the tense atmosphere.

Sesshomaru's gaze snapped to Danny who recoiled at his cold stern stare, before he walked past Sango and Miroku. They exchanged worried glances before following up close with Sesshomaru and Jaken.

The little girl stayed behind looking curiously at Danny starting behind the group.

"Who are you?" The girl finally asked. Danny turned on his heels to see the girl gleaming up at him with interest.

"I–uh, me? Right my name is Danny I'm not really from around here." He stumbled for the words as he kept walking.

"I can tell, don't worry about Lord Sesshomaru's cold glares; I think that he's upset about his brother's death. But then again he was always fighting with him…" the girl kept rambling. Danny stopped in his tracks.

"Did you say that he's related to the Inuyasha guy?" He asked the little girl.

She nodded, "My name is Rin, and I am devoted to Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled.

Danny nodded while walking back to the village.

"So Inuyasha is dead?" Sesshomaru asked again, looking around the hut with slight disdain. A hut full of humans and he, a potent demon, was just degrading.

"Aye, Kikyo killed him," Kaede spoke softly. Danny raised his eyebrows and scooted closer to Sam.

"Uh, not wanting to be the clueless one here but, who's Kikyo?" He whispered so the adults didn't hear them.

"She's Kaede's sister, she was the one who killed Kagome and Inuyasha and that's all I know." Sam whispered back.

"Typical of Inuyasha to bring himself such a pitiful death, it was all because he was involved with humans. Just like father." Sesshomaru snorted shaking his head, oblivious to the fact that everyone in the room except for Jaken and Rin were glaring holes into him.

"Why does he care about Inuyasha dying? He's just talking smack about him anyway." Sam hissed over at Danny.

"He's Inuyasha's brother." Danny whispered back.

"What?" Sam said loudly, making heads turn to her, she blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm going to go outside." Sam stammered as she flew out of the hut, Danny close behind.

"So that guy is Inuyasha's brother?" Sam asked. Danny nodded in agreement. "That's kind of hard to believe, I mean I never knew Inuyasha but from the way they talk about him, it's just way different than that dude." Sam sighed.

"Yeah," Danny said simply. After a while of silence Danny spoke up. "Do you think that my parents realized I was gone?"

"Yeah, of course. But that's not the question. Are we ever going to get out of here, that's the real question." Sam sighed.

"I bet Tucker must be pretty freaked out." Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, that or pissed off that we ditched him." Sam laughed even though she was craving to go back home.

"How about Paulina?" Sam asked and soon regretted it. The last thing she wanted was for him to remember her.

"Who? Oh Paulina, what about her?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing never mind." Sam rushed, Danny shrugged.

"Why are they here?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the exit to the hut.

"They came here through a portal, almost like Kagome. We believe that they may be reincarnations of Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku explained.

Jaken quivered and snorted. "Reincarnations? That is just…" Jaken didn't finish in between gasps for air and loud laughs.

"What are you talking about you overgrown toad, that makes perfect sense." Sango argued.

"They aren't from this era." Jaken explicated whipping his eyes.

"Neither was Kagome, and she was Kikyo's reincarnation" Miroku smiled smugly. Jaken's small smile faded, replaced with a twist of confusion and defeat.

"They're right Jaken; I guess your prediction was wrong." Rin sighed, patting Jaken's back encouragingly.

"Will you be quiet!" Jaken snapped flailing his arms. Rin flinched as she inched closer to Sesshomaru.

"Right, so we are planning to teach them a few things incase we have to fight Naraku." Shippo finally spoke up.

"That's right; Sango, Danny, Sam and I will fight Naraku." Miroku tipped that Shippo was still not involved in the fight.

"What about me?" Shippo whined.

"You're still too young to fight against Naraku Shippo so it's best that you stay when we go up against him." Sango reminded him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You plan on fighting against Naraku? With a couple of kids who don't have an idea as to what is going on? That's absolutely ridiculous." Sesshomaru spoke up baffled.

"It's the only choice we have! It's very odd that given the fact Naraku has the whole Shikon jewel, he hasn't done anything disastrous or chaotic and I'm not willing to sit here and do nothing!" Miroku snapped, surprising everyone.

"So, unless you have something better, this is the very little hope we have." Miroku sighed standing up heading for the door.

Sesshomaru stood wordlessly and walked out as well, with Rin and Jaken right behind him.

"I'm going to go…" Sango trailed off walking out.

"This is confusing." Kaede sighed stirring the embers before her.

The crunch of dry twigs and the rustle of sand made both Danny and Sam to look ahead. Sesshomaru was leaving and Miroku was approaching them with a determined look on his face.

"Both of you, would you come with me?" He asked without stopping, he just walked off past them.

"Go on," Sango encouraged patting them both lightly on the back; She was sporting her demon slayer outfit and she was carrying the giant boomerang she carried with her as a weapon. Her pat moved their feet willingly as they trailed behind Miroku.

As the trail stretched on, Danny and Sam kept exchanging meaningful glances every couple minutes until Danny decided to speak up, "So what happened in there?"

"Nothing," Miroku replied nonchalantly.

"Where are we going to so late at night?" Sam pushed.

"We're going to prepare you." Sango answered gripping her boomerang bone tighter.

"For wha–"

"We're here." Miroku announced as they reached a small plane covered in dirt and with a small stream not too far away from it.

"What exactly is 'here'?" Sam inquired taking a good glance around the plane.

Miroku ignored her reaching into one of his sleeves, walked before Danny at least a few feet away from him.

"Hey Danny…WATCH OUT!" He shouted swapping his combat dagger out of his sleeve, hurling it at him.

"Danny!" Sam shouted as he turned transparent with his ghost powers and let the dagger whiz through his invisible body.

The dagger stayed pinned to a tree behind him, Danny angrily turned back to normal and walked closer to Miroku.

"What the hell was that for?" He spat. Miroku just smiled lightly putting his hands up.

"I know. I know that was too careless of me but you have good reflexes." He offered.

"I'll show you my quick reflexes!" Danny shouted pouncing on him.

"So why am I here?" Sam asked crossing her arms looking at the petty squabble.

"To prepare." Sango said simply as she walked over to the shadows.

"What are you–"

"Here, this is now yours." Sango smiled as she handed Sam Kagome's bow and arrows.

"I-I can't use this," Sam sputtered accidentally stabbing her palm with the tip of an arrow.

"Just try."

"…Alright, even though I know nothing of them, For Inuyasha and Kagome."

"So I see that there are two children from another era, is that right?" Naraku asked without looking up.

"Correct, they intend to coordinate them both to attack us whenever they are ready." Kikyo emerged from the shadows.

"Kikyo, I assumed that you had already disposed of that foolish Monk and the persistent Demon Slayer. What happened?"

"I'm sorry Naraku, I hadn't thought that maybe someone with the same spiritual powers I had would set them free."

"But Kagome is dead…isn't she?" Naraku asked finally looking up at her with demonic eyes.

"That she is, but from what I have observed, the girl from another era seems to have some powers. Yet another reincarnation perhaps?" She asked not at all bothered that another girl was in her way. With full possession of the Sacred Shikon Jewel, She and Naraku were unstoppable.

"Very well, what do you say that we show them we're ready for them Kikyo?" Naraku hissed enigmatically.

"Miroku I–" _Whiz_ "Mi–" _Whoosh!_ "MIROKU!" Danny yelled out of desperation, turning invisible and knocking him off his feet. Miroku went down cleanly; the daggers he had been throwing at Danny dropped to the floor.

"Ow, no need to get mad and drop me. You should have just called me." Miroku replied standing up, dusting himself off.

"I did you fool. I'm tired." Danny whispered through gritted teeth.

"You did? Really? I guess I didn't notice." Miroku picked a grass blade from his arm.

"Well I–AHH!" Danny and Miroku yelled when an arrow had whizzed right by their faces.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sam shouted worriedly running towards the baffled duo.

"Its okay, Sam. You just need to work on your aim and everything will be fine." Sango said patting her shoulder.

A rustle in the bushes made everyone turn as a young woman shot out of them with cuts and scrapes on her; she looked terrified.

"H-help us p-please!" She shrilled as tears ran daintily down her cheeks. Miroku and Sango wasted no time in attending her.

"A gang of bandits have attacked her village viciously, we have to help her. You guys just stay here please." Sango ordered as she turned to find Miroku already ogling the young maiden.

"Monk!" Sango hissed as they disappeared into the forest. Danny and Sam glanced at each other before releasing an exhausted sigh.

"I can't do this!" Sam moaned covering her pale face with her hands.

"Sure you can, I think we have an advantage with this since the Naraku dude doesn't come after us." Danny stretched and picked up the daggers on the floor.

"It's easy for you to say when you have ghost powers and stuff."

"Don't worry Sam, I'll be there with you so you won't get hurt–not on my watch you aren't" Danny offered her a smile that made her blush slightly.

"T-thanks Danny." She turned away so he wouldn't see her. A silence wavered as Sam began to feel this unavoidable feeling in her gut. She shot straight up and looked around.

"What's wrong Sam?" Danny walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel something. It's strong and horrible. Don't you?" She asked as her blood turned cold with fear.

"What are you talking about?" Danny said but his question was answered when the blue breath that alerts him a ghost is nearby came out of his mouth.

"This is not good."

"Just a little farther, oh, this attack was horrible!" The maiden sighed as she led Miroku and Sango into the village.

"This is pretty far don't you think Monk? I don't think we should have left Danny and Sam alone. It doesn't feel right." Sango worried.

"I know what you mean, but this woman seemed desperate." Miroku reasoned.

"Still I–"

"Here it is." The maiden whispered as she walked ahead a few feet. Sango and Miroku looked around to see that they were in a barren field where there might have been a village but way long ago.

"Is this the right place?" Sango asked cautiously. The maiden stood motionless in the center of the field.

"No…this is perfect." She said with an edge in her tone.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Miroku asked placing his left hand on the rosary containing his wind tunnel in his right hand.

"You feel it too?" Sango asked referring to the sudden demonic aura emanating from the woman. Miroku nodded as the woman turned to them with burning red eyes, claws, and razor sharp fangs.

"Fools!"


	6. Chapter 6

Out in the horizon, there was a swarm of something dark and murky heading straight for Danny and Sam.

"What the hell is that?" Danny shrilled as the swarm came closer.

"They're sorta like monsters or something!" Sam seconded.

"RUN SAM!" Danny yelled as the demon horde attacked where Danny was.

"Dammit." Sam hissed looking for the bow and arrow she had just now. A giant thud exploded from within the monsters as they exploded in large amounts of blood and monster goo.

Danny came out of the riot looking different than usual. He was in his ghost form but he was surrounded by a blue-green aura.

"Wow, I feel…more powerful" He looked around at all the dismantled demons. "Did I do _that?_" He asked proud of himself.

"Look behind you!" Sam shouted pointing at the demon's parts regenerating to make a bigger and possibly stronger demon.

The demon howled earsplitting loud, Danny turned around to face the beast more than ready but the demon just whacked him away like a fly.

Sam prepared an arrow and aimed at the demon. She was angry that the demon was terrorizing them and powers or not, the feeling to help Danny out was thriving within her.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself as she released the arrow. It whizzed straight and perfect towards the fearsome demon; not only that, it had a vibrant red aura around it. It hit the demon's abdomen creating a hole in it. The monster wailed and charged at Sam.

Sam's feet were suddenly off the ground and dangling in the air. She looked around her and saw Danny floating and carrying her in his arms.

"Hurry up and shoot it like that again, this time aim for his head." He ordered as he flew around the enraged demon.

Sam gnawed at her lips nervously. Would she be able to do that again?

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango thrust her boomerang forward and sliced the demon easily and cleanly. Sango and Miroku looked at the demon with a confused expression.

"Allow me to handle this." Miroku sighed as he uncovered his wind tunnel and sucked in the demon.

"Monk, don't you think that this was a little too easy?" Sango asked as the monk walked over to her.

"Indeed." Miroku answered as a powerful thud was heard from the direction that they left Sam and Danny.

"Oh no this was no mistake." Sango breathed, running off towards the loud noise.

"Dammit! Missed it again!" Sam raged on angrily.

"Yeah, and you aren't letting that red thing come out of it." Danny added; Sam glared at him before the demon lashed out at them, knocking Sam to the floor and sending Sam spinning.

Everything seemed to stop when Sam fell to the ground; her gaze was caught on the ground which was a long way down.

"Sam!" Miroku wailed catching a glimpse of her misfortune.

"Kirara go!" Sango ordered as Kirara roared and flew rapidly to catch Sam just in time.

"Miroku, Sango!" Danny shouted floating down to the duo.

"What's going on? Where did that demon come from?" Miroku questioned observing the demon, probably already calculating how to attack it.

"This monster horde came at us and then it attacked me but I started feeling stronger and I glowed blue which made me destroy it but then this came." Danny explained quickly before the demon threw a toxic gas at them.

"What about the hole in its chest? Did it already have that?" Sango asked pulling the guys away from the gas.

"Sam blew it away with her arrow and had a red light surrounding the arrow making it stronger I guess."

"Danny!" Sam ran to him with Kirara at her side.

"Here's the plan, Sango and I will attack it from above and you guys work on the ground where it probably won't see you." Miroku answered running onto Kirara with Sango right behind him.

"Let's go." Danny encouraged grabbing Sam's hand quickly and pulled her along. Miroku, Sango, Danny and Sam fought with the demon fearlessly; slowly the demon crushed and crumbled to the ground leaving nothing but bloody residue.

"What happened? Why did that thing come after us?" Sam shrilled huffing tiredly.

"I don't know but the demon was probably meant to kill you two. The woman turned out to be a demon but only as a distraction." Miroku explained.

"So this was all planned. By the way, Sam why don't you tell us about that red aura you said that came out of your arrow. And Danny you said you were surrounded in blue aura which made you feel stronger, am I right?" Sango added picking up her Boomerang Bone and petting Kirara's head.

Danny and Sam nodded walking alongside the monk and the demon slayer.

"This is bad, very bad." Jazz wheezed pacing nervously.

"I know that they've been gone for a day or so but haven't your parent's noticed?" Tucker asked raising an eyebrow. Jazz stared wide eyed at him and froze in her position.

"Nonononononono! We cannot! I repeat cannot tell my parents they probably wouldn't understand the situation. Besides they're working on this new gadget thing for ghosts. So they haven't really been paying attention to anything around here." Jazz slurred nervously.

"Alright but what are we going to do? Sam is missing too you know?" A still silence hung in the small room letting Jazz's gears to turn and come up with a possible solution.

"Do you think that maybe…they eloped together?" she spoke up. Tucker raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was insinuating.

"I mean isn't it obvious that they kind of had a thing for each other and they decided to just leave?"

Tucker looked down and sighed Jazz could be clueless at times. He stood up and silently motioned for her to follow him to the ghost portal.

"Sam isn't that cheesy," He turned the ghost portal on.

"What the heck are you doing?" Jazz shrilled nervously, ghosts weren't really her thing.

"When they disappeared they fell into the ghost portal but it wasn't like it usually was, there was some grassy ground and there was trees every where." Tucker justified.

"Like right here?" Jazz pointed out. Tucker whirred around and gawked at the exact same place that Sam and Danny had disappeared into.

"That's the same place!" Tucker freaked. Jazz smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Well then let's go get them!" She shouted pouncing into the ghost portal.

"Hm, I guess that these snot nosed children are more than what I thought." Naraku sighed sadly.

"Fear not Naraku, they won't be much of a problem. After all we are greatly powerful with the whole Shikon Jewel with us. Tainted with sorrow and anger." Kikyo reassured Naraku with an evil smile that couldn't be seen in unbearable obscurity.

"Maybe you are right my dear Kikyo, maybe you are." Naraku laughed cruelly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you upset about your brother's passing? You have been awfully quiet." Rin asked walking faster to keep up with him.

"Don't be stupid child! And don't be asking such stupid questions either." Jaken rambled waving the Staff of Two Heads around. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and glanced down at Rin who stared back unafraid of him.

"Lord Sessho –"

"Jaken, I want you to take Rin with you and keep moving forward." Sesshomaru ordered looking up at the sky.

"Y-yes of course Lord Sesshomaru….come on Rin get a move on."

_This is no mistake; Naraku is heading back to the village of those humans._ Sesshomaru walked along the path back to the village.


	7. Chapter 7

"Danny…are you up?" Sam poked Danny on his cheek but he wouldn't wake up. Something in the pit of her stomach was bothering her terribly and it wouldn't go away. It was kind of like earlier when the big demon attacked them but this time it was much stronger and nastier than before.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Shippo asked propping himself on her shoulder. He looked sleepy but he was concerned on what was bothering her.

"Oh, I uh have this feeling in my stomach like I don't know. It happened when the demon was coming earlier. Sorry I woke you up." She murmured.

"It's alright and I think that you should tell Miroku and Sango." Shippo shrugged it off before yawning and sleeping on her head. Sam grabbed him gingerly and placed him next to her before walking over to Sango and Miroku who were still wide awake and Sango was no longer in her pink and green yukata, she was in her exterminator gear and she was ready to head out.

"Oh, um Sam. What are you doing up so late?" She asked in a hurried slur.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked seeing that Miroku wasn't in the hut. Sango stared at Sam and automatically knew what was bothering her.

"You sense it too don't you?" She asked without a second guess. Sam was taken by surprise.

"Yeah, what is it." She asked curiously. Sango opened her mouth but Danny's voice spoke up.

"Something's wrong." He breathed as the small blue breath that warns him a ghost is around puffed out of his mouth. A crash came from outside the hut. Then the sound of chaos.

"You've kept me waiting too long." Naraku's voice rang like a morbid whisper. Shivers trailed up their spines as the gang took off out of the hut.

There just a few feet away, Naraku stood as his grotesque concoction of demons and creatures only stronger due to the fact that he had full possession of the Shikon jewel.

"Naraku!" Miroku breathed ready for battle as was Sango. Sam and Danny stared back in horror, so this was the horrible monster they were set out to fight and kill; and Sam was sure that there was a slim chance that would happen.

"Well, I was hoping that you would stop by sooner and _attempt_ to kill me. But you have taken too long and I hate to wait." He spoke.

_This is impossible! How in all the hells are we going to be able to defeat this sadistic monster!_ Danny thought, praying that a miracle would hit.

"Now then we don't want to keep you waiting any longer!" Sango thrust her boomerang bone in Naraku's direction with all of her might. Unfortunately the boomerang stopped in its tracks and dropped futilely on the floor only inches from Naraku. He laughed cruelly in Sango's face.

"You really are useless." He hushed in disdain as his body grew incredibly large and gruesome; swallowing everybody with thick tentacles with a death grip.

"The fun has just begun."

Sesshomaru stood before two recently covered patches of dirt and grass.

"Why am I here? This isn't something a demon should do. I am a demon. A hater of humans. Why am I here? They died for the reason that they were foolish. Humanly foolish. Yes." Sesshomaru's grip on Tenseiga was death-like. His knuckles were white. Kagome and Inuyasha at his feet, six feet underground.

"Damn him! Sango! Danny! Sam, are you all alright?" Miroku struggled to get out of the muck inside Naraku.

_I can't see! I'm surrounded by blackness. Just like Naraku's heart. Wait, he doesn't even have one. _

"–oku!" A faint voice called out to him. His head whipped around looking for whoever called him.

His sandals squished with every step into the murky nothingness. Then he saw her, Sango. Cornered by countless demons.

"Help me Miroku!" She yelped, defenseless on the floor and injured. His hand lingered over the sacred beads holding in his wind tunnel, one problem. The Saiyamosho infested the horde of demons. If he sucked in any, the miasma would injure him from inside.

"Help me Miroku!" She cried tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

_Damn this! I have never stopped to think about saving someone I cared about and I won't now so–_ "WIND TUNNEL!"

"Guys!" Sango cried out peering through the darkness. She didn't have her Hiraikotsu with her and the only thing she could do was gather with the others. "Why do I have to be inside this bastard? Wait." Sango stopped in her tracks and felt around for a wall. She felt the balmy, squishy barrier. Gross. Her foot went flying towards the wall with all her might. It hit with a soggy 'thud' and then it began to swallow her leg.

"Ah!" She pulled and tugged until she finally came loose and stumbled onto the floor.

Abruptly, to her right she saw movement and the atmosphere cleared up slightly. Miroku was crouched but it wasn't long before he crumbled to his knees coughing and sputtering.

"Monk!" Sango ran over to him, placing an arm around him to steady him. Sweat clung to him thickly.

"Monk! What's wrong?" She shook him violently. His head rolled back then he gained consciousness. He looked up at her, his dark eyes seemed distant and lost but his gaze burned holes into her.

"I-I did this for you. I hope you live happy." He croaked voice raspy and dry, just like sandpaper. He got up with the little strength he had left and walked away from her.

"Miroku! What are you doing? NO!" It was too late. Miroku had the same fate his grandfather and father had. He was swallowed by his wind tunnel. A bright light surrounded him as the winds whirred like mad around him. First it was his hand, then his arm and before Sango could react, he was gone. From the universe. From her life.

"I want to be back home!" Sam gasped. She was blanketed in unnerving gloom. She couldn't see anything, and worse. She couldn't run away from it. Paralyzed and nervous, she thought about why she was here.

"I'm not Kagome! And I'm nothing like her. I'm just some human plain Jane who was dragged into this hell. And Danny is no Inuyasha." Her words slurred, like the obscurity was actually stopping her, slowly and almost nerve-wracking painful. Her breathing deepened into short binged gasps.

"I'm going to die and I didn't even fight for a minute with Naraku." She whimpered.

"This is not happening! I mean, we just got swallowed by some gross science experiment? Bullshit! I'm a frickin' ghost! I can pass through walls! Bet that vulgar blob has no clue. Hehe." Danny turned invisible and waltzed through the wall. But something happened. He turned back human and he had no way of turning back. Stuck in between globs of who-knows-what he realized he couldn't breathe. His lungs were going to soon feel on fire.

"No! No! NO! This is pathetic! I have to–––gasp––– Crap! I have to change back or I'm doomed, Inuyasha's death won't be avenged and I won't be able to save Sam!" Danny struggled to change. Move. Pop back out of the wall. All futile attempts.

"Where are we!" Tucker Screeched looking around. Everything was so new to him.

"Come on! You see that! Maybe Sam and Danny eloped to that small village!" Jazz inferred listening to the chaotic noises.

"It sounds like a lively place! Lets go!" She tugged Tucker behind her on her way to the village.

"I told you they did not ELOPE!" Tucker screamed, frustrated by the crap Jazz got him into.

"Speed up!"

"Alright!"

Kaede was escorting all of the villagers to safety, away from Naraku. "Please make it!" She pleaded fiercely under her breath.

"Oh my god! WHAT IS THAT?" Jazz shrieked nearly dropping to the floor. Tucker saw that the 'thing' had a face and if it looked at them then maybe it would harm them. Light on his feet despite the growing fear in his gut, Tucker pulled Jazz's frozen body out of the beast's sight and hearing range.

"Be quiet and don't move. The thing will see us." He whispered calmly in an effort to calm her down too. Her pretty blue eyes rolled up, looking at him and then she nodded in understanding.

"We have to get to someone to ask if they've seen Danny and Sam. If they haven't then…" Jazz whispered looking down. Tucker's gaze was trying to focus beyond the grotesque blob and noticed an old woman helping a pair of kids._ Maybe she could help. _He thought, "Alright, here's what we do. You see that old woman?..."

Sesshomaru wandered to the village just enough to see that every one was safe but that bastard Naraku was too busy taking pleasure in his newfound power.

_Filthy half breed._ He thought viciously but had no intent of saving those people. Why bother right?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A small voice asked from behind him. Sesshomaru seemed startled even though he had heard that person coming long before.

"What is it Rin? I thought I had ordered you to leave with Jaken." He stated firmly, staring tensely at her.

Rin smiled slightly and she clasped her hands before her back. "I saw you looking at your brother's grave. I also noticed that you wanted to revive them with the Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru looked incredulously at the little girl. Always so thoughtful about others. Never angry or vicious. That smile that she always offered at the worst of times, made Sesshomaru feel….was it…loved? But he was still too stubborn to admit he wants to save the people and he wants to bring hope to his comrades.

"How can you be so foolish Rin? The half-breed and the human child brought their demise on themselves. Putting useless human emotions before them like that." He scolded but Rin looked up at him. No emotion whatsoever on her face only plain brown eyes looking back up at him.

"Go to Jaken Rin." He sighed, the little girl obliged and skipped off to find Jaken.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and followed the smell of grave soil back to his brother's and his sister's grave.


	8. Chapter 8

"Um, excuse me but ma'am?" Tucker asked Kaede who quickly grabbed their arms and tugged them along with her.

"It's too dangerous to be out there." Kaede warned both Tucker and Jazz.

"Yes but-"

"Now, follow the villagers they're heading to a safe place." She whispered quickly, cutting them both off. Kaede turned and walked the other way, towards the commotion. Tucker and Jazz spun around to face frightened villagers and children.

"Are ye from 'round 'ere?" An old decrepit man asked.

"N-no, we came looking for my brother and his friend." Jazz replied looking down at a little girl who was looking at her curiously. Fear in her eyes.

"Oh, is this your daughter?" Jazz asked smiling a little to ease up the tension.

"Who? Oh this lil' girl? No, her parents went missing 'bout a week ago. She stayed with the village and we're still lookin' for some one who would want to take her in." The man sighed looking at the poor tot.

"Pretty hair" The little girl smiled and Jazz couldn't help but smile. She picked the child up gently and let her play with her hair.

"C'mon, we have to get goin'" The man urged as the sound of burning and cracking of wood and houses.

_This__is__it,__we're__inside__of__Naraku__and__we__can't__even__kill__him__then._Miroku thought as the sound of his wind tunnel resonated in his ears. Sweat clung to him thickly as his breathing became ragged. Sango weeped next to him; head in hands.

"You fool," She choked out.

Miroku looked up to the light of what was it...death?

"Miroku take me with you!" Sango shouted kneeling on the floor in despair. It was too late, Miroku had just been swallowed up by his own wind tunnel. One of her worst nightmares come true. Her sobs echoed eerily among the twists and turns of Naraku's body. Then light came.

"I am a failure, I knew I was going to let them down...I'm sorry!" Sam shouted at the darkness. Her eyes shut closed, afraid of reality.

A low growl was heard then the shred of flesh. Light creeped in revealing a frightened Sam. A man wearing a red suit and with flowing silver hair stood before her.

"Inuyasha-" She whispered without even thinking. For some reason she knew who this was and she knew he was going to save her.

He held out his hand with a kind yet stern face. Sam took it as he leaped out of the hell she was once in.

Sheer darkness covered everything from top to bottom. But she knew where to go. With her bow at hand and her eyes as guides, she was ready. To end this. To end Naraku. To end Kikyo.

Light came to sight, and so did the jewel, guarded by Kikyo.

"What is this?" Kikyo replied not looking the least bit surprised. Kagome grasped her bow tightly.

"Don't think that I was going to back down without a fight. We've all seen what the jewel did to you and we want to prevent that from happening to anyone else." Kikyo glared at her before grabbing the jewel in her hands.

"You want this?"

"Yes, I want to exterminate it." Kagome replied. Kikyo looked at it in her hands and pulled out a bow and an arrow out of nowhere.

"Then I suppose you're willing to fight for it?" Kikyo challenged. Kagome sighed. She knew she wanted to kill Kikyo with all her heart, but she had to put those feelings aside to avoid tainting the jewel.

"I suppose that is what I'll have to do." Kagome sighed pulling out her bow.

"Monk! Monk, answer me!" Sango shrieked kneeling down next to Miroku, panting and coughing up crimson puddles of blood. Inuyasha put Sam down gingerly and walked over to his comrades.

"What did you do Miroku? I shouldn't even ask. I know you too well, Naraku probably tricked you into using the tunnel. You stupid fool." Inuyasha coughed.

"I-Inuyasha? Why are you alive?" Sango asked with tear stained cheeks. Inuyasha just smiled lightly and turned to Naraku.

"Stay here and care to him. Hopefully _we_ can defeat Naraku before it's too late." he called over his shoulder. Something about him was different. But Sango was too busy with Miroku to put it down. Sam watched Inuyasha pass by her with elite determination. She knew he meant business.

"uh...W-Wait!"

Inuyasha turned to look at her.

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked afraid of the reply. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight.

"I haven't seen anyone else." And with that he pounced into Naraku's body mass. Naraku chuckled in eerie satisfaction.

"L-lord Sessomaru, why would you possibly do that? Don't you have a certain annoyance for your brother?" Jaken asked as he jumped out of a shrub nearby. Sesshomaru glared in his direction, making him shrink down in slight fear.

"Where's Rin?"

"R-rin?" Jaken was sweating bullets. If Lord Sesshomaru found out that he had no idea where Rin was he would have his head.

"Here my lord." Rin's tiny head popped out of another shrub. Sesshomaru relaxed and turned on his heel.

"Come on, lets leave."

"Monk, please stay with me." Sango sobbed clutching on to Miroku for dear life. He could hear her but he was too weak to reply. The miasma burned deep inside him. Scarring every vein in his system. The pain was too much.

_How__could__I__be__so__ignorant.__I__was__blinded__by__my__fear__of__losing__Sango,__that__I__didn't__take__into__consideration__that__Naraku__may__have__tried__to__trick__me.__I__am__a__fool__indeed-_

His thoughts were cut short by a short gasp caught in his throat, there it was again. The pain.

"Monk, I'm sorry." Sango whimpered resting her fists on his rough rising chest. Her tears slowly rolling off her cheeks. He opened his eyes-barely-and strained his neck so he could be closer to her.

"Sango...I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Inside of Naraku yet again. And yet still our hero wonders what the girl meant by 'anyone else'. Only grave soil, dirt, and blood was the only thing Inuyasha could smell. He strained to catch anything other than that.

Nothing.

He tried to shrug it off, try as he might, he couldn't help but wonder whatever happened to the boy the girl was talking about.

His careful footsteps pited and pated through out the blobby mass he was in. Securing the premises waiting for word from Kagome. Something to his right caught his eye. It was like a transparent hand sticking out slowly sinking in. Inuyasha couldn't tell if it was just a fit of his imagination, one of Naraku's tricks or something-someone-stuck there. _"__Where's__Danny?__"_He heard the girls voice bouncing in his head.

"Dammit," He hissed under his breath and ran to the flailing invisible hand. His arm lashed out at the transparent object, and as predicted, it went through. Judging his sense of sanity at the moment, Inuyasha reached for the hand once more.

The hand then turned into real flesh and Inuyasha could see it. Quickly, he tugged at the hand, an arm came from the hand, then a torso, and then on until a full boy came out.

"Danny?" Inuyasha asked without hesitation. At the calling of his name the boy's blue eyes flashed open. "Are you Danny?" He tried once more. The boy opened his mouth to speak but a harsh tremor erupted throughout Naraku's body. _Kagome!_

Not wasting any time, he pulled the boy over his shoulders. Danny or not, he had to get to Kagome.

_Wha-what's__going__on__here?_ Kagome thought gripping her bow tightly. Kikyo glanced around, seeming to be thinking the same thing. Kagome's brown eyes locked on Kikyo and the Jewel in her hands.

_One__shot;__my__last__shot._Her slender fingers enclosed the thin bow. Cautiously, she aimed and fired. Kikyo noticed what she was doing but too many things were going on around her that she didn't notice the arrow was shot accurately to her top right chest. A small cry came from her lips as the jewel nearly dropped on the floor.

"What are you going to do Kikyo?" Kagome shrilled, suddenly angered, and frustrated. Kikyo looked shocked, mostly because the arrow was sinking into Naraku's body mass; pulling her along with him.

"You're already dead, and you have no powers that can kill me from such a distance! I on the other hand..." Kagome trailed off reaching for a knife she was keeping in her bow-holder, and walked over to her. "I have a weapon, and I will. Cut. Your heart. Out." Venom seeped from her words. She felt the jewel getting darker and darker by the second, but the sudden rage blinded her.

Kikyo didn't do so much as blink when Kagome got near her, "You don't have the courage to kill me, even if you hated me with such passion." She scoffed, the jewel still in her hands; still tainted.

"Try me!" Kagome's arm flew into the air the dagger shining dimly when a strong grip stopped it from going into Kikyo's nonexistent heart.

"Stop Kagome." Inuyasha's voice rang in her ears. Her brown eyes looked up to see topaz colored eyes and silver-white hair.

"I-I'm sorry." Kagome snapped back into reality, dropping the dagger.

"It's alright Kagome, no need to worry." He reassured her, switching his gaze to Kikyo who was now farther into the mushy wall of Naraku's insides. She suddenly looked frightened and in pain.

"I-Inuyasha...I n-need your help." She croaked holding her arms out. Inuyasha watched Kagome sink down to the floor, trying to compose herself; then he smiled lightly.

"Kikyo, you were the first woman I loved..." Kikyo smiled back, holding her arm out. "And you were also the first woman who tried to kill me twice under the spell of Naraku." His smile turned into a sour look as he took the jewel out of her hands and she grimaced as the wall was now only seconds away from making her vanish.

"You won't hurt me anymore." He muttered under his breath.

"Bastard~" Her last sigh came out.

"Come Kagome, I have the jewel. We have to finish this." Inuyasha pulled Kagome up, she recomposed herself and took the jewel in her hands.

"Right."

Inuyasha's friends waited eagerly outside of the premises of the village, an uneasy weight was being lifted off of their chests, as if reassuring them that everything _was_going to be alright and soon this nightmare would end. A huge wind picked up as a sudden shadow appeared behind Sam. She lay next to Danny who was out cold.

"Why don't you come with me?" A deep voice hushed, covering her mouth and pulling her up into the trees and away from the crowd.

"I sense that this is not the real Naraku." Kaede mumbled looking around. Her poor, old eyes could not see much but in the distance she saw yet another dark aura mixed with a faint light one.

_This__is__not__right!_ She thought walking throught the crowd of frightened villagers and saw that Sam was gone, Danny was now awake and he noticed that Sam was gone.

"Where is she?" Danny stood up and without hesitation he transformed into his ghost form. He floated up and saw her with the strange man holding her.

"Let go of her you bastard!" His fist flew to the mystery man's jaw, a plasma surrounding the fist illuminated some of his face. Naraku. With a laugh he pushed Danny back using his miasma covered feelers. Shock went through his veins as the feelers released the dangerous toxin in his shoulder.

Danny coughed as he hit the ground, blood spurted out of his mouth. _Crap,__I__turned__into__a__human__again!_ He thought as he wiped the blood off of his lip. He tried to change back but something prevented him from doing so.

"You can't change anymore, the miasma is deadly on humans, therefore you won't be a problem soon." Naraku smiled grimly. Sam kicked and screamed into his hands, seeing Danny like this was not an option for her; it hurt to look at him in pain. Almost as if they felt as one.

"Now what can I do with you, you pathetic little reincarnation?" Naraku hissed viciously, reaching for a dagger in his coat.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha roared taking Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, Kagome trailed silently behind him. Naraku's face appeared from one of the walls.

"**WIND****SCAR!**" He thrust the swords power at the face but there was nothing that marked damage.

"Your sense of smell must have died down when you died as well Inuyasha." Naraku laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about you scum?"

"If you were paying attention this is just a very well thought out plan. What you're holding, Kagome, is not the real Shikon Jewel. And you just walked into my trap. The real Jewel and Naraku is right outside, fighting with the puny reincarnations."

"What?" Kagome shouted as the 'jewel' turned to dust in her hands and everything went dark. They were imprisoned by a blob.


	10. Chapter 10

"Let me go!" Sam huffed as loud as she could with Naraku's feelers wrapping tightly around her torso. "Now dammit!"

Naraku laughed in sheer joy; Kikyo, Kagome, and now Sam's screams of pain sent him gleeful shivers down his spine. He needed nothing more.

Danny lay on the dirt, barely moving it almost seemed like he was dead. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't; the pain of the miasma coursing through his body burning everything it touched like a cancer. No scream came from him even though he felt a yelp stuck in his throat.

"Stop fussing, soon you will all be together-in the underworld." He smiled, his feelers penetrating her chest, but suddenly they stopped. Naraku looked forward, the malice once present in his eyes were replaced by a pair of pained, green irises.

"D-danny..." Sam gasped as she fell to the floor; Danny was no longer on the floor.

"Stop you fool, it's over! I won!" Naraku's malice had come back however only for a split second.

"Why don't you...just shut up already?" He shouted taking over Naraku's body once more. He looked down on Sam and saw that she took minimal damage from the feelers, only small snake like marks were left on her chest. "Good to know that you're alright." He sighed.

"Me? Look at you Danny!" She pointed to a small puddle of thick blood on the floor near his foot and she pressed her hands on Naraku/Danny's chest and showed the blood displayed on her fingers.

"Whatever, let's just go Sam." He pulled her along, belittling her warning.

"**WIND SCAR!**" Inuyasha roared swinging his sword at the walls of Naraku, trying to break loose. Kagome crouched before him.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to die like this, not again." Kagome urged.

"I know! I know!" Shredding and tearing was heard from the outside.

"**HIRAIKOTSU!**" Sango's familiar voice shouted as a crack in the flesh opened. "Need a hand?" She smiled. Inuyasha jumped out, Kagome on his back.

"Quick! We need to get to Sam and Danny, they're near Naraku and the jewel." Kagome shrilled. The trio rushed to where Sango last saw them, "What? Danny! Sam!" Sango called out shocked that they were gone from where they were.

"Sango, I don't want to pressure you but if we don't find them..." Inuyasha trailed off.

A rustle to their left alerted them that something was coming, they prepared for action.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, making Naraku stop in his tracks and look at him. No one noticed that this Naraku had green eyes instead of dark eyes. Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga from it's sheath and aimed towards Naraku whom still stood motionless.

"This time I won't let you get away." He growled, Kagome and Sango preparing for battle as well. A second rustling in the bushes came, this time Sam emerged. When she saw them glaring holes into Danny she stood before him.

"No, Wait!" Sam shrilled flailing her arms. The trio looked at her in utter shock.

"Sam, What are you doing?" Sango questioned sadly. Sam swallowed and looked at Inuyasha who looked angrier than the rest of them. 'Naraku' or Danny stayed perfectly still.

"This is not what it seems-" She gasped. "I can explain this whole situation, but just let me explain."

"What? Now you're on his side? Well thats great, but I'm not going to kill you for that. Move outta the way if you don't want to be sliced into ribbons!" Inuyasha growled, lunging forward, thrusting Tetsusaiga at the motionless Naraku.

"No!" Sam shrilled as Sango and Kagome dragged her back, not wanting her to get hurt.

A bright light flashed as Inuyasha sent the windscar cutting through Naraku. When it was over, there was Naraku's body pieces floating in midair.

"How?" Naraku shouted angrily before Kagome shot an arrow that Kaede had sent to her. The purifying light of her arrow finished it off. It was done.

"Why did you do that?" Sam scolded Inuyasha, her eyes brimming with tears as she did so. Inuyasha looked down on her and scoffed, "He was a bad person, didn't you get the memo? Its over you traitor. Go back to where you came from."he turned around, placing the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

Kagome and Sango looked at Sam, they knew something other than that was bothering her.

"DANNY WAS IN HIS BODY!" She cried. Inuyasha turned around as soon as she said that.

"What? What are you saying?" Kagome grabbed Sam's shoulders.

"Danny, had been pierced with Naraku's feelers and the poison was spreading fast, but somehow he gained the strength to take his spirit and posses his body. I was going to tell you that, so you could give him time to get out of his body and then you could defeat Naraku."

A silence hung thick in the air Inuyasha was doing a good job on hiding his partial shame.

"Is this true Sam?" Sango asked staring into her eyes, Sam wiped her eyes harshly, nodding.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but a hoarse, broken voice came instead.

"I'm alright...Sam." Danny stopped to lean against a tree, the other hand grabbing his midsection tightly.

"What happened to you? I thought that-" Kagome was cut off, Danny passed out coughing and sputtering.

They all rushed over to help him up but Inuyasha grabbed his limp body and slung him over his shoulder. The girls trailed behind him in silence, cautiously watching out for any signs of mayhem.

The villagers looked up to the skies, with paranoid expressions. The children cesed their screaming because they knew somehow that it was all over.

"Follow me" Kaede instructed discreetly.

"Uhm, Miss Kaede..." Tucker pushed lightly past people to get to her.

"Yes, what is it lad?"

"We still kinda need help finding our friends."

"Not to worry, I have a feeling this will all be fine. Ye'll see." She looked out to the horizon which was turning light shades of pink, orange, purple, and blue. The beauty of the scene made it a possible sign that all bad things were to an end.


	11. Chapter 11

With the day's passing, Danny grew stronger and stronger. The miasma soon clearing from his body with Kagome's medications. Meanwhile, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz wandered the village waiting for Danny to get stronger.

"How is he?" Sam asked Kaede who resided in her hut-where Danny was taking shelter.

"Aye, he just fell asleep." Kaede's eyes wandered over to the fire place. "If I'm not mistaken, he might wake in two day's time."

"Then we can go home?" Sam asked hopefully, sitting beside Danny. Kaede smiled gingerly, "We'll try everything we can."

"What do you mean you have to go? Aren't you alive for good now?" Shippo's voice cried out.

"We're sorry Shippo, we were granted the gift of coming back to life only to finish off Naraku." Kagome knelt down before the small fox demon.

"How so? Come to think of it you never told us how you came back in the first place." Sango asked. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, telling him to tell them because it would be better. Inuyasha sighed and looked at his friends.

"Sesshomaru decided to wield Tenseiga on us, the sword's powers helped us."

"But how? I thought that Tenseiga could only revive newly deceased spirits, and you and Kagome were probably going into a week after your death." Miroku pondered. This was when Myoga came in.

"Aye, you are right monk. But something having to do with the Tenseiga helped revive them only this once am I right Master Inuyasha?" Myoga clarified. Inuyasha nodded.

"You see, Sesshomaru revived us with Tenseiga but there was a catch to the whole ordeal. We had to finish what we left undone and then we had to go back. It's sad, but we can't stay much longer." Kagome added.

"Well you worthless half-breed, your time is up. Back to the other side it is." Jaken's high pitched voice rang out behind Inuyasha.

"Well I wouldn't be talking since this _worthless half-breed _is at least five times bigger _and _stronger." Inuyasha gripped the tiny imp in his hand.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru appeared after Jaken with the same firm expression he always had on his face.

"Release Jaken," He commanded; Inuyasha immediately released the imp, letting him drop to the floor.

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken thanked at his master's feet, then he looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome crudely. "Shall I tell them once more my lord?"

"We heard you Jaken, we understand." Kagome replied stepping forward. Shippo, Miroku and Sango looked solemnly at Kagome and Inuyasha, but accepting the fate of their friends they let it go.

Kagome went around hugging and saying goodbyes while Inuyasha stood watching them, not wanting to show any human-like behavior before his brother.

"Goodbye, Sam." Kagome surprised the raven haired girl. "I really appreciated the help that you gave us." She smiled.

"I-uh, no problem. Goodbye I guess." Sam sighed sadly embracing Kagome. She made her way next to Inuyasha who looked ready to accept his fate.

"Where are they going." A brittle voice called out from behind Sam. Her head turned to see that Danny was awake.

"Danny!" She cried out hugging him, they separated and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"They're going back, they don't belong with the living." Sam explained as Sesshomaru took out Tenseiga from its sheath.

"They're here for you now." He said flatly.

"See ya on the other side. Thanks for your help." Inuyasha said sincerely wrapping his arms around Kagome, resting his cheek on the top of her head. He looked tired but glad that the battle was over.

Sesshomaru took Tenseiga and slashed at his half brother and Kagome; like vapor from hot water they began to turn transparent and they hovered up into the sky until there was nothing in their place.

Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and even Sam and Danny were sad that they were gone, but they knew it was for the best.

"Well that's the end of that. Shall we go m'lord?" the small imp asked as if nothing had happened just right then.

"Just one more thing. Rin, come." Sesshomaru called out as the small human child stepped out from behind him. Sesshomaru's cold eyes focused on Kaede as he said, "Human woman, I need you to take Rin under your care. Do you understand?"

"Aye, but why leave her with me?" She asked.

"She must learn how to be human, if she continues traveling with me she is at risk."Sesshomaru nudged Rin forward, she protested but Sesshomaru's glare meant business so she went on following her lordship's orders.

Soon after they left, everyone slowly began to accept the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha were not coming back this time. Albeit, everyone was glad that they were able to finish their mission involving Naraku, and they hoped that Kagome and Inuyasha would be watching over them from the heavens.

"We are all glad that you are okay Danny." Miroku sighed, he had recuperated from the venom as well.

"Yeah well I still need some time but I think that I'm ready to go home." Danny said.

"How are we even gonna go home?" Tucker peered over Kaede. "Unless there is another ghost portal here, we're toast."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker remained in silence as they pondered over the troubling situation. Miroku then stepped forward and placed a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"Come with us, we think that we may have a solution." His dark eyes roamed over the teens.

"So you say this can be like an alternative for our ghost portal?" Jazz asked brushing past a low tree branch. Sango turned her head to her and nodded.

"We do not know exactly what this 'ghost portal' of yours is but we think that this is a close alternative." Her hand motioned towards a well.

"The bone eater's well." Shippo jumped over to the well's edge.

"This was the portal from which Kagome and Inuyasha would travel to the present world. 'Tokyo' she called her home land." Miroku explained. "Since you are their reincarnations, maybe you could be able to do the same too."

Danny peered over, to the inside of the well. It looked like a regular any day well to him, "So what we just jump in? What if it's not the same thing? We could break something."

Shippo climbed on to his shoulder and looked down from his perspective. "It's not that deep down you know. Besides, if you really want to go back home it's worth the try."

The teens looked at each other and decided to agree. "Okay."

"No," Sam stopped Danny from leaping into the well. "We don't know exactly how healthy you are from the poison. I'll jump in and I'll give you guys a shout if it worked."

in one swift movement, she launched her self into the well. The thud of her feet echoed through the walls. Silence came next.

"Sam, are you okay?" Tucker called out. At first they rejoiced when they heard nothing meaning that Sam had crossed over but soon quieted down when they heard a low groan coming from the bottom.

"I guess Kagome and Inuyasha are still the only ones who can cross over this well." Sango sighed. The guys helped Sam up and out of the well, she was covered in mud and grass; she didn't look all that happy.

"What else is there in here? There must be something." Jazz looked frantically at Sango, Shippo and Miroku who just shrugged cluelessly.

"That's all we know." Miroku explained.

A morbid silence hovered around them, the sudden bad news squashed them like bugs. Suddenly Sam pushed the bad news off by gasping and pointing a finger at Sango.

"Wait, I remember you guys telling me about the Shikon Jewel and how it is used to grant any wish. Well can't it apply to us?" She shrilled. Jazz and Tucker looked at her doubtfully as if the fall had made her delirious but she looked so positive of herself that they remained quiet.

"Kaede has it."

Kaede stirred the fire with a stick, not looking up at them she said, "Aye, the jewel can be used for wishing."

"Well can we use it to wish us home?" Danny asked leaning forward.

"I do not know, the Shikon Jewel is a mysterious object. Besides-"

"Lady Kaede I assume that you are thinking that they are going to misuse the jewel? How can you think that when they were the ones who helped retrieve it?" Miroku stated cutting her off and leaving her completely silent.

"Please...we want to go home..." Jazz pleaded on the verge of crying. An overwhelming feeling lingered as they waited for Kaede's response. Finally she reached into her yukata and pulled out the Jewel.

"Here ye go, I was wrong for thinking that you would misuse it." She offered Danny a small, apologetic smile.

The jewel glimmered brightly in their hands as they all touched it in awe. "So we just wish ourselves back?" Tucker asked looking up at Sango.

"Yes. Let us hope it works." She smiled.

"Thank you so much for your help, it will be greatly appreciated." Miroku bowed down in their direction.

"Shikon Jewel, take us back home." Sam, Danny, Tucker and Jazz chanted not wasting any time. Then a sudden surge of power enveloped them leaving them blinded for about half a second. Next thing they knew they were lying on the floor of the lab.

Jazz let out an excited squeal and ran around checking that she was really home. Tucker dashed for the door eager to get out and go home.

"It's finally over." Sam sighed looking over at Danny, he offered her his hand so she can get up.

"Yep, glad that's done with."

"I'm glad that we could help them," Sam grabbed on to the railing of the stair case leading up to the door out.  
>"Me too, Sam?" Sam turned to see Danny looking at him with glimmering blue eyes. A slight blush crept across her cheeks, looking away she said, "Uh, yeah w-what's up?"<p>

"Thank you." He smiled as he leaned in and planted his lips on her blazing hot cheeks.

His hand grasped the knob tightly then he swung the door open.

"DANNY!" His parents gasped wrapping their arms around him in excitement.

"Mom...Dad, I-"

"Don't worry son, we missed you too while we were at the official Ghost Busting committee upstate." His dad cut him off leaving Danny flabbergasted. _They didn't notice that we were gone?_

He glanced over at Jazz and Tucker who just shrugged in the same state of confusion.

"Well, Danny I think I'm just going to head on home..." Tucker called out halfway out the door. Danny nodded in his direction and gave him a small crooked smile.

"Hey!" Sam called out running after him. "I think I'll just tag along with you. Uh, you guys wanna watch a movie over at my house and maybe some pizza?" Sam tried to look at Danny in the eye but after what happened downstairs, she was finding it incredibly hard.

"Sure." He smirked, returning to his parents who didn't notice he was gone.


	12. Epilogue

"Danny, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"If it's about my emotional well being after this whole fiasco, just keep walking." Danny sighed.

"No...its not that." She frowned sitting on the edge of his bed. "I wanted to tell you...everything that happened, with the monk, the little fox demon, and the guy with the dog ears...it was real right?"

Danny spun in place to look back at his sister, "Yeah...I mean, I still feel the pain of the poison."

"I'm going to miss them." Jazz murmured looking at her feet.

"What, well I can't say that I don't feel the same way but I'm still happy that we're back home with mom and dad...indoor plumbing." He cracked a smile.

"Alright okay, now go on." Jazz shooed him out the door as he waved and disappeared into the light, pleasant dusk.

**Alright so that was the end of this story; thank you so much to all of you who like this story. And you can also thank Iris Taishou for suggesting that I write this story! Well thank you again all of you hope that you liked it. K then bai~ **


End file.
